


At The Theatre

by Caedmon



Series: New History [4]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, FHDF, Public Blow Jobs, Theatre, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 06:06:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7563196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caedmon/pseuds/Caedmon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose surprises the Doctor in their private box at the theatre on date night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At The Theatre

**Author's Note:**

  * For [goingtothetardis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/goingtothetardis/gifts).



> written for goingtothetardis' prompt - "And because I'm stingy and want more of this verse, #33 with Alt!Nine and Rose, because you were asking for ideas ;) ... (things you said at the back of the theatre)"
> 
> The muse went smutty on me. The muse seems to be doing that a lot lately, actually. So here, have some more FHDF (filthy hot dirty fucking).

The Doctor guided Rose into the private box at the theater, his hand on the small of her back. She gave him a flirty little smile as she passed him, and he returned it. 

He waited until she was seated before he sat beside her, tugging the tie at his neck. Rose looked amazing in her long, satin gown. He tried to keep his eyes off the tantalizing bit of creamy thigh revealed by the slit up the side of her dress, and fought down the mental images it brought about. 

“Nice of your parents to lend us their theatre seats for the evening.”

“Well, they’ve still got their hands full with the baby,” she reasoned, settling comfortably into her seat and crossing her legs. The Doctor allowed himself a single glance at the now-more-exposed leg, then looked down at his playbill. 

“So! Much Ado About Nothing, eh?”

“Should be good,” Rose said, looking out over the crowd. “Blimey. Packed house tonight!”

The Doctor gave a cursory glance at the crowd below, but his real interest lay in the fantastic view of Rose’s cleavage while she bent over. 

_Down, boy,_ he admonished himself. _You can behave for one night._

_Well, until we get home, anyway._

He let his mind drift towards thoughts of Rose’s fantastic legs wrapped around his waist as the lights dropped and music began. 

Rose reached over and put her hand on his leg when the play started and he covered it, turning her hand so that he could thread his fingers through hers. Rose shot him a smile before she turned back to the play. 

The Doctor wasn’t remotely interested in the play - he’d seen it numerous times in numerous points in time. But Rose had wanted to come out on a proper date and he lived to please her... so here he was, sitting in the Tylers’ private box at the Weatherby Theater wearing a bloody tux, holding his Rose’s hand. 

Rose’s hand that was wriggling free…

She turned her hand flat on his leg under his hand and began to draw soft little ellipses with her thumb. The Doctor felt his cock stir, but put a valiant effort into watching the actors on the stage below. 

The little strokes from Rose’s hand grew more bold, and he chanced a look at her. She was biting her lip on a smile, but not looking at him. Her hand slipped higher on this thigh, and he tensed as she squeezed. 

The Doctor swallowed hard and her fingers skated up his leg higher...higher... until she found and cupped him. He fought back a moan. 

“What are you doing?” he whispered in her ear through gritted teeth. 

“Just saying hello…”

“You keep that up and I’ll be harder than iron. Behave yourself.”

Rose didn’t seem to be in the mood to behave herself. She started stroking him through his pants, and the Doctor felt his cock becoming more and more interested in what she was doing. Her hands cupped and rubbed him until he had to fight back a groan. 

“Do I need to take you home now?” he murmured.

She turned to him and gave him a tongue-touched smile, her eyes twinkling, before she slid out of her seat to kneel in front of him. 

“Rose,” he choked out as loud as he dared. 

Rose paid him no mind, just set about unzipping his trousers, putting her hand in and cupping him through his pants, curling her hand around his cock as best she could. 

“Just sit back and relax,” she commanded. 

The Doctor knew that look in her eye, and he loved it. But in a public place… He cut his eyes over his shoulder, making sure the door to their booth was closed, before he looked down at her and nodded. 

She gave him a brilliant smile then hooked her fingers into the waistband of his pants, pulling them just low enough to release him. His cock sprung free, but he barely noticed before Rose wrapped her hand around him and began to pump him, slowly. 

“Are you really going to -”

He didn’t get to finish. Rose took him between her soft lips, swirling his tongue around the tip before she took him deeper into her mouth. The Doctor clenched the armrests of the seats, biting his lip to keep from shouting her praises. 

She knew he was fighting the urge, and it merely egged her on. She looked up at him through her lashes and kept her eyes on him as she bobbed up and down on his cock, her cheeks hollowing on every upstroke, her tongue twirling around him like a lolly. 

“Fuck, Rose…”

She removed her mouth and stroked him, a little harder. “Can you be very, very quiet?”

The Doctor nodded fervently. Anything that would keep her doing what she was doing. 

Rose smiled up at him. “Good.”

She set about sucking him in earnest, and the Doctor had a momentary concern that someone would be able to hear the (frankly fucking _fantastic_ ) slurping sounds she was making, but that concern was forgotten when she reached into his pants and cupped his balls, rolling them around in her fingers, still sucking, harder and faster now. 

He wasn’t going to last. He knew it. He never could last very long when she sucked his cock...she was just too good at it. Right now, he only had two jobs. Don’t thrust into her throat and don’t make a sound. 

Rose removed her hands and tugged the front of her dress down, exposing her breasts, and suddenly the Doctor had three jobs. He put his hands on her and began squeezing and massaging, fighting the whimpers that accompanied the increased speed and pressure of her mouth and hand on his cock. 

The Doctor looked down at her and realized that although he couldn’t see it, her other hand was moving. Rose moaned around his cock, creating the perfect vibrations, and he understood just what she was doing. 

_Rassilon, she was getting herself off while she sucked him._

She gasped around him, and the cool air around his wet shaft was a pleasurable shock to his system. He was going to come soon, he knew it. He only hoped she would come, too...and that he’d be able to refrain from throwing her to the floor and fucking her brains out. 

He felt the tension coiling low on his abdomen as her head bobbed up and down and his hands pinched her nipples. She made a little keening sound and her mouth hesitated on him. 

Good. If he could get her to do that every now and then, he’d be able to keep from -

She relaxed her throat and took him all the way in. He hissed with pleasure and threw his head back against the seat, trying desperately to keep from thrusting into her throat. 

He needn’t have worried. Rose sped up, and he could feel his cock hitting the back of her throat over and over again. Her out-of-sight hand was flying, he could feel it against his leg. 

“I’m close,” he choked out. “Come, Rose… _fuck_...please come, Rose.”

She obeyed, whimpering around his cock and convulsing on the floor before him even as she continued to suck him. The increased suction was enough to set him off, and as soon as Rose realized he was coming, she opened her throat again and swallowed around him while he emptied himself into her, biting his lip as hard as he could to keep from shouting his release. 

When he was done, Rose took his softening cock into her hand and licked him clean: long, slow licks from base to tip that he knew she always relished, then tucked him back inside his pants with great care and zipped him up, wiping her lips on the back of her hand. 

The Doctor just watched her, panting and trying to catch his breath, amazed at what had just happened. His hands still squeezed tight on Rose’s chest. She nudged his hands out of the way and adjusted her dress until she was hidden again. Without a word, she slid back into her seat and plucked his hand up, lacing their fingers together. 

He wasn’t about to leave it at that. He reached over with his free hand and turned her face to his, kissing her fiercely, tasting himself on her. She, in turn, brought her free hand up and cupped his face before she slid her hand around to the back of his head to hold him close. 

They snogged languidly for a few minutes before eventually pulling apart, softening the distance they were putting between each other with smaller, more chaste kisses until the Doctor finally laid his forehead against hers, stroking her cheek with his thumb. 

“What was that for, love?”

“Why? Didn’t you like it?”

“I loved it,” he whispered. “You know I always do. Just want to know what made you want to do it right now.”

She just gave him a shrug with a coy little smile. “Maybe I just wanted the thrill of possibly getting caught. But really I just felt like making you feel good, and didn’t want to wait until we got home.”

“Ohh...you just wait until I get you home, Rose Tyler. I’ll be returning the favor in spades.”

She winked at him. “Let’s go home, then.”

The Doctor didn’t have to be told twice.


End file.
